Vérité, arbre, papillon
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Se passe fin saison 7, quand Castiel se retrouve en pyjama blanc avec une passion pour les abeilles. Ce dernier a disparu depuis trois jours et ne réponds à aucun appel, Dean commence à s'inquiéter et décide d'aller le chercher.


**J'avais deux trois heures de libre, je me suis dis "Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit le générateur que j'ai trouvé hier soir ?"  
****Donc voilà le principe : Un générateur génère trois mots aléatoires et de ces trois mots doivent naître une fic. J'aime beaucoup le concept, ça donne des idées d'écritures sans trop nous guider donc quand on veut écrire un pti truc mais qu'on est pas forcément inspiré, c'est cool !**

**Voici le générateur, pour les curieuses : ****writingexercises .co .uk /take-three-nouns. php**

**Je suis tombé sur les mots : Vérité, Arbre, Papillon. **

**A vous de relever le défi ! ;p**

* * *

Dean sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte de son Impala avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait les nerfs.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était sur les routes à scruter les moindres buissons, arbres ou signe d'insectes pour essayer de débusquer un échappé d'asile qui ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à ses appels.

Dean avait commencé à sérieusement s'inquiéter au bout du troisième jour sans nouvelles, avec des coups de téléphone qui sonnaient dans le vide et des prières sans réponses. Meg lui avait assuré d'un sourire satisfait qu'elle avait dit à l'ange de ne pas sortir de la ville et qu'en soit, Castiel n'avait donc pas dû s'être aventuré au-delà de ce périmètre.

Dean avait alors lâché quelques jurons contre un peu tout le monde avant de prendre rapidement son blouson, ses clefs de bagnole et une bière presque terminée pour se mettre en quête d'un trenchcoat beige qui voletterait quelque part.

Et il l'avait trouvé.

Ici.

Dans ce grand parc où les voitures pouvaient circuler sur des chemins de gravier, ce qui avait d'ailleurs nettement facilité les recherches.

Dean se fourra les mains dans les poches de son blouson bien qu'il fasse un grand soleil, foulant rageusement l'herbe des pieds pour monter la butte sur laquelle s'était perché Castiel. Celui-ci se trouvait assied à l'ombre d'un arbre qui paressait presque aussi vieux que lui, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, regardant son doigt avec une fascination respectueuse.

Dean s'apprêtait déjà à un nouveau délire du cerveau malade de son ami quand il aperçut de petites ailes bleues battre au bout du doigt de Castiel. Un papillon ? Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand le papillon prit son envol, Castiel le suivant des yeux sans même noter l'homme qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

— Tu l'as fait fuir, dis distraitement l'ange en regardant toujours le point dans le ciel où le papillon s'était envolé.

— Je t'ai appelé, trancha Dean sur un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Castiel daigna enfin lever ses yeux bleus sur le chasseur dont le faciès fermé ne se dérida pas. Castiel tiqua, ses sourcils se fronçant brièvement.

— Tu es en colère ?

— Evidemment que je suis en colère, dis fermement Dean en essayant néanmoins de ne pas hausser la voix pour ne pas voir l'ange s'envoler à tir d'aile. Je t'ai appelé pendant plus de trois jours et tu ne répondais pas. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !... Tu devrais éviter de te promener comme ça. Surtout en ce moment.

Castiel le regardait avec ses yeux de cocker mouillé, ayant légèrement penché la tête sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Tu t'inquiétais ?

Dean eut un soupir profondément fatigué, regardant résolument la petite chose qui ne semblait plus considérée que dans la réalité, de méchantes bêbêtes en avaient après ses ailes.

Il se laissa tomber près de Castiel, les bras posés sur ses jambes repliés. L'ange ne semblait plus attendre de réponse, regardant autour de lui avec cette excitation infantile qui s'émerveille de toutes les choses les plus simples.

Dean le regardait pensivement en se demandant comment aborder le problème sans voir l'ange s'envoler. Lui demander de rentrer ? Il ne resterait pas bien longtemps. De faire attention ? Cela durerait encore moins… Castiel se redressa soudain légèrement du tronc en voyant un papillon voleter un peu plus loin. Il tendit le doigt et l'insecte s'y posa après quelques battements d'ailes incertains. Castiel le ramena à hauteur de son visage, regardant la paire d'ailes orange battre lentement devant ses grands yeux brillants.

Dean eut un rire étouffer.

— Tu as abandonné les abeilles pour les papillons ? T'as raison, ça pique moins.

— Ils sont fascinants, avoua Castiel dans un souffle sans cesser d'observer chaleureusement le papillon sur son doigt. Est-ce que tu savais que ces petites créatures ont une durée de vie de seulement quelques jours ? Et pourtant, ils ont de magnifiques couleurs à partager au monde !

Dean regarda Castiel refermer délicatement ses deux mains sur l'insecte en une cage qui s'illumina bientôt d'une vive lumière blanche. Quand il rouvrit les mains, le papillon s'envola. Et il le regarda disparaitre entre les arbres.

— Il vivra au moins une année entière, grâce à ça, dit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

Dean le regardait toujours de ses yeux légèrement effrayé de la faiblesse évidente de son ami mais également fasciné de cette facette dès plus infantile et innocente.

— Dis-moi, Dean.

Castiel tourna la tête pour lier ses yeux au chasseur.

— Est-ce que cela ne te fruste pas de vivre seulement une petite centaine d'années ?

Dean le regarda un moment en se demandant si cette question était sérieuse ou si c'était une de ces questions tests qu'affectionnait en ce moment de lui poser Castiel sur des lois logiques que lui seul semblaient comprendre. Dean lui fit une moue dubitative en haussant les épaules.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas atteindre la centaine. Ni même les 90. J'ai une vie qui se fait sur l'instant, et quand ça se finira…. Eh bien, ça sera fini.

Castiel baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à la réponse.

— Mais… tu n'as pas peur de ne pas avoir tout fait ? De ne pas avoir tout dit ?

Dean eut un nouveau rire d'un souffle.

— Je pense avoir déjà accompli beaucoup de choses. Et je dis toujours ce que j'ai à dire.

— Mais pas souvent la vérité.

Dean regarda Castiel avec des yeux négativement surpris, remarquant la petite contraction du coin de la lèvre de son ami.

— Tu n'es pas censé avoir une araignée au plafond, toi ?

Devant le plissement évidant des paupières de Castiel, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je dis la vérité ! Pas tout le temps… mais je la dis.

— Et à moi ?

— Quoi, à toi ?

— Est-ce que tu me dis la vérité ?

Dean lia son regard un certain moment à Castiel pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait à dire avant de faire une nouvelle moue dubitative.

— Si je trouve que tu te conduis en trous du'c, je pense pas me gêner pour te le dire.

— Cela ne veut pas dire que tu me dis tout le temps la vérité.

— Non… C'est vrai.

Un nouveau silence où les deux hommes se lisaient dans les yeux passa. Cela restait une manie constante, chez eux, même avec un Castiel un petit peu retourné mentalement. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui le premier à briser le contact en détournant le regard.

— Dean… si… si je te demande de me dire la vérité à une seule question, tu me la diras ?

Dean fronça ses sourcils en continuant de fixer l'ange qui n'osait plus confronter son regard. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des jeux actions/vérité, et quand il était obligé d'y jouer, il prenait toujours action.

— ça dépend de la question.

— Elle est simple, s'empressa de le rassurer Castiel.

— Eh bien pose-là.

L'ange hésita encore un instant avant de venir perforer de nouveau les yeux verts de Dean avec ses yeux bleus.

— Est-ce que tu crois que les humains qui se font tatouer le corps le font pour des rites consacrés aux papillons ?

* * *

**... **

**Nan mais je voulais vraiment partir dans quelque chose d'un peu mignon et terminer avec un bisou ou deux mais c'était trop long à développer et j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! D'autant plus que je suis nul pour écrire un bon fluff, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire de la guimauve dégoulinante. **

**J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus, c'est qu'un pti exercice de style fais entre deux cours et rafistolé chez moi. **

**Bis Girls ! **


End file.
